LEARNING HOW TO LOVE sequel to Flying Classes
by Saeshmea
Summary: Minerva and Severus are trying to start a formal relationship after spending Christmas holidays together... but not everybody is willing to understand their love. Very bad summary, just read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is FLYING CLASSES sequel, if you didn't follow that fanfic, I would invite you to read it before reading this to understand a few things. http:/ www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net /s/6089089/1/FLYING_CLASSES**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKRowling, so I obviously don't own anything of Harry Potter saga except for the plot of my fanfiction stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to love - 1<strong>

Her dark hair billowed out in the sea breeze while she crossed the garden with a letter on her hands.

She looked sad, he thought... Maybe it took bad news...

"What is it?" he wondered, leaving his cup of tea on the table and inviting her to sit on his lap.

"It's from Albus... He wishes us a happy new year and reminds us that we're going back to reality in a couple days" and while she accepted his invitation to sit down he took the note from her hands.

"I never noticed this wasn't real" he muttered taking a look to their friend's handwriting telling the new term would begin in two days as usual.

"You know what I mean" Minerva replied with her hands around his neck "No more mornings waking up next to each other, no more walks on the beach, no more dinners at the light of the candles..."

"We can still have all that in the school" and to that she just answered with a sidelong glance. "I just can't imagine this is over... These couple weeks I've learnt the meaning of happiness... You can't just take it away from me because of a handful of kids" he hold her chin on his thick pale fingers and stare at her emerald eyes "Let's make of this a beginning and not an ending…"

* * *

><p>When Rolanda Hooch arrived to the school's hall on her broomstick that January 2nd morning, she found Poppy Pomfrey and Sybill Trelawney into a hug wishing a happy new year to each other.<p>

"Anyone has seen that damn cat we have as a friend? Because she didn't took the time to reply my Christmas card, and after that cloying scene she and Severus offered us the last day before holidays, I think that was the less she could have done"

"She wasn't in the train" Sybill pointed.

"Happy new year to you as well, Ro…" Poppy replied with sarcasm, what was not usual on her.

"Sorry…" Rolanda apologized for her manners "I was just hoping to talk with her first thing after getting here… I don't like the idea of her being upset for so long"

"She hasn't arrived yet" Poppy told "but their luggage arrived at the same time a couple hours ago"

"Their? You mean like Minerva's and…?"

"Severus, yes…"

"Oh sweet lord, you mean they've spent Christmas together?" Sybill wondered.

"No way, I can't believe my best friend has spent the whole holidays with that..." Rolanda muttered.

"…wonderful wizard?" Minerva's voice finished from behind "Yes, I have"

And the three friends turned around to meet her hand to hand with Severus Snape.

"I can't believe this" they all heard Rolanda curse before disappear on her broomstick.

* * *

><p>She was unpacking her luggage when noticed something move under the door. She turned around and picked up a wrinkled envelope with Minerva's handwriting. She took out the letter… it wasn't too long but, there were many words crossed out and a lot of corrections… Where there was an I, there had been a We, and it wasn't finished…<p>

_My dear Ro,_

_I've just received your card. I accept your apologies, but I was never mad at you. I'm happy you're spending the holidays with your sister and nephews; I wish you and your family a Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year. _

_I am at my old house in north Scotland with Severus. I know you don't like him but, I'm really having a good time with him. You won't believe me but, he's sweet and caring… I would appreciate it if you made an effort to get to know him better… _

Roldanda sighted and opened the door to let Minerva come in, who had been standing at the corridor all that time.

"Why didn't you send it?"

"I don't know… I still was a little upset with you, I knew you wouldn't like about me being with Severus on holidays, and I ended up deciding it would be better to tell you in person once we got to the school…"

"I thought you were still mad at me… I thought you wouldn't talk to me anymore…"

"Oh, no… We're friends, Rolanda… No matter what happens, you will always have me as your friend, and you would have to do something really unforgettable to change that" they embraced and even cry a little, thought they would never admit it.

"What the hell do you see on that wizard?" Rolanda finally cut the silence between them and they both laughed.

"He's… I don't know… He makes me feel good, happy… I… I feel better when he's around…"

"Seriously? Of all the handsome wizards that have tried to get your heart you had to choose the potion's master?"

"I can't help it… I would have never believed it either… but it just happened… It's not anything serious yet, thought… but it is something I don't want to finish yet"

* * *

><p>Later, all the teachers met at the stuff room to discuss the new term timetables and class programs with the headmaster, but as it was usual after holidays, they all ended up talking about their Christmas while having some drinks.<p>

"Come on people, let's admit we're not willing to hear another story about Filius' grandsons and ask our dears transfiguration and potions teachers how they spent their Christmas" Rolanda said before Flitwick could go on with the story about his little grandson and the wooden horse. Immediately all the room, including the charms professor, turned around to the couple sitting down next to the fire absolutely unaware of what was going on around them.

"What's the matter?" Minerva wondered after feeling observed and noticing all her colleagues were suddenly looking at them.

"You must excuse our indiscretion, but we all wondered if you would delight us with your Christmas telling" Albus said with his way to make everything look as something good.

"There's nothing to tell" Minerva said standing up not letting go of Severus hand "Now, if you excuse us…" and she begged Snape to stand up and follow her before the situation got worse.

"Oh, come on guys… we all told how our Christmas was…"

"Our holidays are none of your business, people" Severus advised after standing up.

"I never thought you were one of those wizards who break their deals, Severus Snape" Rolanda suddenly said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play like you forgot about it… You lost the challenge, and everybody in the staff room heard you accepting that if I won you would become my servant for the rest of the year"

Minerva and Severus looked at each other. Rolanda was right, that was actually the deal they made but… he hoped she would let go of it after holidays.

"Ro, please… that was a childish thing… why don't you just…" but Minerva was interrupted by Severus.

"No, she's right… that was the deal. But, if I'm not wrong, the term doesn't actually begin till tomorrow so, if our challenge judge agrees…" and both Severus and Hooch looked at Albus.

"Severus will fulfill his part of the deal from tomorrow morning and until the last class of the last day of the year"

Minerva rolled her eyes not believing she could work among so childish people and Severus smirked while Rolanda and the rest of the staff got upset because they wouldn't be able to hear about his Christmas with Minerva.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually accepted it" Minerva repeated again while Severus helped her unpack her luggage.<p>

"What else could I do… I accepted that deal when I accepted her challenge… Rejecting it now would be like yelling to everybody I'm a coward"

"She's gonna humiliate you in every way she can" she said hanging her dresses in her cupboard "Maybe if I talked to her…"

"I don't want you to talk to her" he said, grabbing her waist from her back "I'll be fine, it will just be a few months" and he kissed her neck while she moaned "What I want you to do is making sure you'll have plenty of time for me in your schedule"

"I can't promise anything" she said giggling.

"I've already seen you have no class tomorrow before dinner" he said "Guess what? Me neither"

"I wonder what I could spend that time on" she joked while he elevated her from the ground and took her to the bed.

"Let me give you a preview" he whispered while his hands undressed her.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so glad so many people is following this fic^^ I just hope I don't spoil it ;) Tell me what you think about this new chapter! Kisses.

**Learning how to love – 2**

…

A knocking at the door awakened him. What time was it? It wasn't morning, yet. He sleepily slipped out from his sheets trying not to wake up his company and walked out of the bedroom in the dark. Once he was in the sitting room he turn the lights on and opened the door willing to hex anyone standing outside.

"Rolanda?" he exclaimed "What the hell do you want?"

"Here" and she handed him a paper without saying anything else.

"What's this?"

"Your new to-do list" she smiled mischievously.

He grabbed the paper from her hands and read the first instruction.

"Not black?" he questioned.

"Yes… Everyone is bored of your dark clothes, Severus… from now on and until the end of the year I forbid you to wear anything black.

He looked at her concentrating on his eyes all his morning energy like trying to kill her with that… "Do you realize what time is it? Couldn't you just gave this to me during breakfast"

"I was out for my morning exercise when I saw Minerva coming upstairs, and I guessed you would be awake… So don't be mad at me, I just…"

"Minerva?" he muttered interrupting her, and without saying anything else he closed the door, walked back to his bedroom and turned the lights on. Minerva was indeed gone. How could he not notice her leaving? He sighted. He had fallen asleep with the wish of being awakened by her hair tickling his nose… like the previous days at her old family house. But instead, he'd been awakened by the witch of the brooms and her damn list.

He unfolded the paper again and had a deeper look at it:

No black.

Don't hex people and be nice with everyone.

He kept reading but his eyes came back to the first point… he didn't have not-black clothes… his mind was stuck in that thought for a while until a smile was drawn in his face.

* * *

><p>She looked at herself in the mirror disappointed… She shouldn't have left in that way… but she couldn't wait until the morning and let the entire Slytherin house see her coming out from Severus private rooms.<p>

The entire school had already seen them kissing before Christmas when he didn't won the race with Rolanda… there were already enough rumors circulating in the old corridors of the castle about them, as for now giving them any clue to actually know they were in a relationship.

A soft knocking at the door took her back from her thoughts. She looked at the clock in her night table before heading to the door. It was almost breakfast time.

"Severus" she said. _Is he upset?_ She wondered. _He has all the rights to be upset with me… He wants this to work and I'm not actually helping._ But his face didn't show that… After she opened the door he could do nothing but smiling at the sight of his love with her hair down her shoulders. "I'm…" _sorry I left_, she was going to say, but he place a finger on her lips and came into her rooms closing the door behind him. He'd absolutely forgotten what had taken him to the Gryffindor tower.

Like hypnotized for his presence, she could do nothing but follow his will… He took the brush from her hand and let it fell to the ground while he made her walk backwards to the vanity. When her back touched the wood, his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her up making her sit down on the furniture while his lips stole a long kiss from hers. Then they went down to her neck taking a moan to her mouth, while his hands took her skirt up looking for her underclothes.

She then stopped him. "Severus, we should be at the great hall" she managed to say.

"Nobody will miss us" he replied, going back to his job.

"No, really, Severus…" she muttered giggling "Did you come up here just for this? I thought you would be upset with me"

"I would cross the world just for being with you but… no…" he pulled her skirt down and tried to regain control on himself. He looked for something in his pocket and handed her Rolanda's list.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your friend's petitions" he told "I need your help"

"I don't want to have anything to do with this childish game between you two"

"But he wants me to wear no-black clothes… and I don't have anything in my wardrobe that's not black"

Minerva took her hand in front her mouth to hide her laugh… She'd never seen Severus in other color but black, and the thought of him wearing something else was quite fun.

"Alright" she coughed to took herself back "_Accio_!" she exclaimed, and her wand came from her night table to her hand. She then spent a few seconds thinking and after that she touched Severus' clothes saying "_Discolorate_" The black color of his dress was dissolved like if it was being washed and changed into immaculate white.

Severus looked down at his clothes and then helped Minerva come down from the vanity so he could see himself in the mirror all dressed in white.

"It's odd" he said.

"You look handsome" she said from his back, kissing his cheek and rounding his waist with her hands. "But it will take me a while to get used to it" she said trying not to laugh.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning how to love - 3**

…

At the end of the week nobody in the school had get used to the new look of the potion's master yet. Not that he made it easy anyway, since he would avoid anyone, cover himself with a lab black apron during class, and cross the corridors in a hurry when they were crowded.

But students had quickly noticed that wasn't the only change on their professor, since on those first days of term he hadn't insulted or sent to detention anyone. Was he ill?

There was a rumor saying that his new appearance and behavior was because of a bet he'd made with Madam Hooch before their flying race in the lake. But it stopped being just a rumor when they saw the proud head of Slytherin carrying a tray with their flying teacher's meal.

"Thank you, Severus" Rolanda said once she had her lunch in front of her.

"You're welcome" he said with a harsh smile, ignoring the laughs, giggles and whispers coming from the student's tables.

"Was this humiliation really necessary?" Poppy asked her friend looking at Severus sitting on his place at the other side of the table, making a huge effort not to lose his temper.

"I was grown up by muggles, I like things made at the muggle way…" Rolanda declared taking some food to her mouth.

"You know the students will make fun of him for the rest of the year… I think you're taking this too far and that you'll end up regretting it"

"I don't see how" she said with her mouth fool and serving herself some juice "They'd make fun of him anyway".

"Don't you even care about Minerva?"

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Oh, don't fool me, Ro… You know very well they're hanging out and I think it's something very nice what they have… and, since you don't seem to notice, I'll tell you that you're not helping them"

"Whatever…" she replied like a teenager not listening and added "Where is she, by the way?"

"I guess she's tired to see her boyfriend humiliated by who's supposed to be her best friend, since she hasn't attended the great hall in the last two days"

"Really-iii?" Rolanda said, letting go a squeak at the end of the word. The two friends looked at each other questioningly and then Rolanda tried to talk again "Wha-?" she took her hand to her mouth, her usual deep and intimidating voice had become squeaky "I'm talking like Filtwick" she said upset, causing a loud laugh on the nurse in front of her, and also at the other side of the table. They both turned around to look at Severus "YOU!" she screamed making everyone looked at her "What did you make to me? You broke the rules!" half great hall started to laugh as the other half kept their giggled afraid of Madam Hooch's reaction.

"I didn't" Severus said standing up, ready to leave if it was necessary, he took out the list of rules Rolanda had given him a few days ago and said "I was nice with you when I handed you the tray, I swear I didn't use magic to hex your food, I keep wearing my not-black clothes as you can see, and I cooked the meal myself" he said "But I know what could may happen" he said in an ironic polite tone "I'm afraid I spilled some antidote for Babbling Beverage unwillingly in your soup… I'm sorry, one of its secondary effects is squeaky voice, but it just longs for a day…" he said "maybe two… I don't really saw how much potion felt on your plate"

She could see him smiling under his nose, she took out her wand to hex him but Poppy grabbed from her hand.

"Professors, please" the headmaster, who had been enjoying the show amused, finally interrupted "You're scaring the students" But it was nothing further than that, the whole school was watching their professors with wild open eyes wondering who would be the first to attack. But after Dumbledore's interruption Severus left and Rolanda sat back on her chair speechless.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, a black owl interrupted Minerva's 3rd year class. She gazed at her students and everyone got back to work while she gave the bird a sweet and read the note:<p>

_Chess game in my rooms tonight?_, Severus handwriting letter wondered.

She knew he'd been trying to reach her in vain for the last two days… and she knew it very well because she'd been avoiding him. Every time she saw that white blur approaching her in a corridor, she made sure to take another way; she'd even transfigured herself into her cat form to not be seen when she'd noticed him coming out from a classroom. She was acting childish, she knew it… but she couldn't help it either.

She wrote a reply.

_I'm sorry, busy again_. She tied the note on the owl's leg and made it fly away. She sighted. It was easier to lie that way than being eye to eye with Severus himself.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_I know it's not very usual on me to update so fast but next week I'll be getting back to college routine so I'd like to get the further I can on my plots now that I'm inspired and still have plenty of time to write._

…

**Learning how to love – 4**

Severus crumpled Minerva's reply in his punch. He was having the worst week in the school since his student years, he couldn't even get off steam against his students because one of that psychopath witch's petitions was for him to be nicer with people; but at least, he had Minerva… or so he thought, because he had barely seen her since the term had began, it was like if she was avoiding him.

The Headmaster suddenly passed next to him with his usual annoying smile. Severus through the paper away and reached his boss.

"Dumbledore" he said, and Albus stopped.

"Oh, hi Severus, how are you?"

"Fine" he said not understanding why he had to ask that every time they met "I was wondering if you could… hmm" Severus hesitated on asking or not.

"Tell me" Albus reassured him.

"I'd like to give Minerva a romantic surprise… Would you mind freeing her this evening?"

"I don't remember asking her to do anything for me…" the headmaster said trying to remember if he'd forget any meeting or something.

"She told me she was busy…" Severus muttered suddenly leaving in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Minerva was tidying the classroom after her last lesson when heard a noise coming from the window. She turned to see Severus owl standing on it one more time. She rolled her eyes and let the animal in. It was carrying a new note:<p>

_Before dinner, at the other side of the lake, behind the big stone. We need to talk._

That was it. He'd realized she was avoiding him so they really needed to talk.

* * *

><p>She knew the place, it was where they had their first flying class. She arrived first.<p>

"Severus," she said "It's not you. I've tried, but I can't handle this situation, I don't how to ignore the gazed, the whispers… I don't know how to have a relationship in the school." She paused and look around making sure she was still alone… she let go a sight. How could she make him understand how she felt… "I really want to be with you… I was so happy during holidays but… I'm not ready for this…" she stopped again. She was feeling silly for talking to herself in the middle of the forest but she had to know what she would say once she had him in front of her because if not, she would just remain wordless "Severus, I love you, but this relationship is not possible"

"So you really were avoiding me" his voice sounded from the top of the big stone.

"Severus!" she turned around and raised her head to see him "How long…?"

"I heard enough to know you're the most stubborn witch I've ever met" he said before climbing down the stone "But I'm going to act like if you said nothing" he added.

"But Severus, we can't keep going with this… we're just going to hurt each other more and more…"

"No, you're very wrong my dear, you're the only one hurting herself" he held her hand and drew her around the stone.

"Where are you taking me?" she wondered.

"You taught me how to fly…" he said "Now, I'll teach you how to love" and they stopped in front of a beautiful crystal round table set for two near the water, illuminated by the moon and some floating candles.

"Severus, this is so beautiful…" she said in a whisper, holding his arm, getting closer to him.

"You look very beautiful too" and he stole a kiss from her lips that she returned back.

"Now, please, my lady, have a sit" he removed the chair for her, served some champagne and sat down on the other site.

… … …

While the eve went along they got to that atmosphere they'd created in Minerva's house in Scotland, that little world where it just were the two of them and they could feel free to be themselves. Once they'd finished the deserts, the table disappeared and they sat on the sand, with their feet on the calm water, and watched the stars.

"Why can't it be always like this?" Minerva suddenly wondered.

"It can, if you close your eyes and stop looking the people around, you'll realize it's always just you and me" he said causing a smile on her "…all the time we're together" and he leaned over to kiss her, making her lay on the sand while his lip tasted hers.

"I promise to be a good student" she said making them roll on the ground to be on top and undo his not-anymore-white dress.

"You better be" he mocked holding the back of her neck to pull her down with him and steal one more kiss from her beautiful mouth.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry,** I am really sorry** because I didn't realize it had been SO long... time passes by so quickly. My god, it's been almost two years! Sometimes I wonder how people put up with my updating times... I just hope you like the ending ;-)

**LEARNING HOW TO LOVE - THE END**

**.**

Severus woke up with the first light of the morning and carefully got free from his bed sheets so his night companion dreams wouldn't be disturbed. He got dressed with his magically discolored clothes, kissed Minerva's forehead and left to the kitchens.

With no help from the house elves or any magic, he prepared some juice, a couple eggs with bacon, one toasts with butter and some tea, and was back to Minerva's private rooms before she'd opened her eyes.

The smell of the food woke her up and Minerva turned around to find Severus, already dressed, sitting at the bedside and gazing at her with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied sitting up at the bed and peeking the tray of food on her vanity, "I'm starving."

"You'll have to get up to have breakfast, my love, because that's for your dear friend Rolanda," he reminded her, "I went earlier to the kitchens because I wanted to be here when you woke up."

Without saying a word, neither covering her nudity, Minerva stood up from bed and walked to her bathroom with long steps. She came out a few minutes later after having had a quick shower and already wearing one of her tartan dresses. She passed through Severus still not talking, and he followed her around the room wondering what was going through her mind this time.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" he asked, "Minerva, please, did I do anything wrong?"

She stopped suddenly and turned around to face him.

"I want you to quit pleasing Rolanda," she demanded as her eyes glared Severus'.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of her?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not," she said turning her back to him, "but if you want this to work this must finish soon."

"Minerva, I am a man of word, so I won't do such thing as quitting. What I need you to understand," he said placing his arm around her waist, "is that I couldn't be happier with the price I got," he finished stealing a kiss from her and she rounded his neck with her arms, stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him back.

"Let's take the breakfast to the Queen before it cools down," she suggested climbing down from him.

"I really hope it froze," Severus joked.

* * *

><p>When they got to the Great Hall, almost everybody was sitting down at the teacher's table and some had already began to eat. Not Rolanda, who was waiting for her muggle cooked meal.<p>

Minerva stood at the top of the three steps that elevated the teacher's table from the rest of the Great Hall while she waited for Severus to hand the tray to her friend so they could go and sit together, but it seemed to be taking too long, so he approached them.

"There's no way I'm wearing that," Severus said.

"Why not? I think you would look so hilarious on it," and Minerva noticed Rolanda was holding a yellow and orange jester hat on her hands, "I charmed it so everytime I call your name the bells ring, look" and Rolanda hold the hat higher, said Severus' name out loud and the four bells of the hat sounded on their own making the people around to look at them, "you see?"

At that point, something got into Minerva. Maybe it was the hat, maybe Rolanda's laugh, or Severus stretching his arms to accept it, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled suddenly, pouncing on Rolanda, "you have made enough fun of Severus, Miss," and while moving her arms angrily, she made the tray of food move to the edge of the table and fall on Rolanda's lap.

The people around them, including Severus and the Headmaster, stayed speechless, with their mouth dropped opened expecting for a reaction.

"Oh my god!" was only Minerva could say, taking her hands to her mouth, "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Oh, you will be," Rolanda threatened, grabbing the opened pot of strawberries jam that Poppy had been using, and throwing it's content on Minerva, finishing her action with a dry laugh.

"Hey!" Severus got hold of the jar of milk and intended to throw the white liquid to Rolanda's face, but she ducked and he wet the school nurse and Sybill, who was sitting next to her.

"That's it!" was all Severus could hear from Poppy before being slapped in the face by a pancake.

"Professors," the Headmaster tried in vain to make his voice sound among the shouts of the teachers and the laughs of the students, "professors, plea-" but before he could finish his sentence, a flying piece of cheesecake landed on long beard, and when he tried to spot the thrower, he saw Minerva trying to hid behind Severus. He clenched his fists and scowled the professor, grabbing the french omelette from his breakfast plate and throwing it at her direction with such effort that it landed flat on the Gryffindor's table. With that, chaos began.

Food flied all over the Great Hall, students hided under the large tables to avoid getting dirty, children cried because crumbs of bread entered in their eyes, no plate or bowl was left untouched and the teachers weren't being much of an example. Soon the artillery was over and the entire hall was a mess. Silence took over the room, as everyone realized what had just happened, the children feared to get punished and the professors to accept responsibility. The Headmaster spoke first.

"That was fun," he said with a giggle afterwards.

"It certainly was," Minerva agreed turning to Rolanda to clean her nose from a mixture of butter and honey, "I'm sorry, Ro, I guess I lost my temper," she apologized.

"It's alright, I guess I did get too excited with the bet," Hooch said and they hugged friendly, "you look like a mess," she said after breaking apart.

"So do you," Minerva replied and they both laughed, "Can we consider the bet over now, please?"

"Alright, Severus," she called, and both women turned to look at the potions master standing up on his not-anymore-white clothes, which had stains of all colors possible, and after calming down her laugh, Rolanda offered him her hand, "we're even," she said.

"Was it necessary to go through this?" Severus asked on his monotone voice, and Minerva held his hand to pull him closer.

"Come here, you look so cute right now," she said trying to cheer him up, and approached her and licked some jam from her neck before taking his lips to her ear.

"What if we go to have a shower in my rooms?"

"Sounds like fun," she agreed and they began to walk away when the Headmaster stood up and used his wand to make his voice sound louder.

"Nobody moves!" he said, "We had a lot of fun, yes, but we can't expect the house elves to clean this meaningful mess we have done," he explained, "so let's all give a wand and clean."

As everybody began to use their bests cleaning spells around them, Severus squeezed Minerva's hand to have her attention back and with some agility, they managed to leave the Great Hall without being noticed.

Once outside the doors Minerva jumped on Severus arms full of joy and adrenaline, took a piece of pancake from his shoulder, spread it on the cream he had left on his chin and took it to her mouth.

"I'm starving," she replied to the scowl Severus gave at her.

"Then let's celebrate that I am finally all yours with a sweet breakfast in bed."

"I thought we were going to have a shower," she pointed out with a mischievous look.

"There's time for everything, my love."

.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So? Not very good right? I think it was Yue Sai who suggested a food fight on the story and I wanted to added it, but** I didn't make justice to the idea...** I am not very good at describing chaotic scenes. Well, I'm not very good at describing anything in English, but once again, I can't thin of Harry Potter in another language, I'm sorry...

Anyway,** thank you to everyon****e**: to those who followed the story from the beginning (rather if they come back to read the end or not - I will understand either way) and to those who are new and gave it a chance.


End file.
